


stars and butterflies

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: mythology series (title in progress) [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Series: mythology series (title in progress) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	stars and butterflies

The whole Kingdom of Gatlon knew of their Princess. They knew of her wondrous speed, for she was fast enough to outrun even the four winds. Only Mercury, with his winged sandals, could best her in a race. Tales of her beauty and grace spread far from the lands of Gatlon, and suitors from miles around flooded the city in pursuit of her hand in marriage. 

But Danna didn’t want to marry anyone, especially not a man. Especially not someone that treated her as a prize to be won. Her parents, insisting that she begin her search for a partner, allowed her to set up a contest. Anyone who beat her in a foot race across the beautiful green hills would be allowed her hand in marriage. It was the only means of choosing a partner that Danna would accept, despite her parent’s best efforts. They were holding on to the hope that someone,  _ anyone _ , would miraculously beat her in the race and that they’d marry and have heirs to carry on the family legacy. 

But Danna knew that was useless. No one could beat her, certainly not a man. She would make sure of it. Her parents, while not openly against her sexuality, were still hoping for an heir and a future king. They allowed women to participate in the race, but none caught her eye. They still saw her as a prize, a trophy to be won. She beat them all, watching as each hopeful face crossed the finish line, sweaty and gasping for breath, only to see their faces fall as they saw her before them, her coiled hair windswept and dark skin glistening in the sunlight. 

After every race her parents would ask her if she was sure, if she didn’t want to talk to any of them in private, just to get to know them. 

She always said no. 

  
  


Nova scowled as Ace paced in circles, muttering on about his plan. Take back the castle. Kill the monarchs. Take over while everything was in disarray. His plotting was always like this. Full of holes, too dependent on everything going perfectly. 

“Nova, you’ll have to infiltrate the castle. They know the rest of us too well, but you are still unknown. You are our only chance in succeeding.” 

Nova rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that, Uncle. There are two sides to a coin, and never only one way to do something. Besides, how do you expect me to infiltrate the castle? I doubt they’re hiring, and it’s unlikely that I’ll get close to the monarchs as a humble maid.” 

Honey emerged from the doorway, a paper fluttering in her hand. She brandished it at Nova, a grin slowly spreading across her face. “The race, little nightmare. The Princess will hardly be able to resist you. Spend time together, learn the inner workings of the castle, perhaps make her fall in love with you, then betray and kill her.” She laughed, shoving the paper at Nova when she was met with a hesitant and somewhat disgusted frown. Nova took the paper, noticing the gold monarch butterflies embossed around the edges. The Princess was famous for her love of the orange and black butterflies, and was often seen sporting a gown or accessory inspired by them. She carefully folded the paper, tucking it into her pocket.   
“I highly doubt that she’ll just _let_ me win, Honey. We need a backup plan.” She looked past Honey, towards a glittering gold speck. 

The stars. 

She stood up, walking across the room and scooping up a few of the gleaming gold spheres. Her father had made them, and although she’d never discovered their purpose, she would often pick them up, rolling them around in her hands. They emitted a pleasant sound as they ran into each other on her palm, a strangely melodic ring. She let go of most of them, letting them clatter back into the bowl they resided in, pocketing the three that remained in her grasp. 

Honey smiled. “Good plan, Nightmare. Our perfect Princess won’t be able to resist such shiny objects.” 

The day of the race arrived sooner than Nova anticipated. Dressed in her finest tunic, Nova made her way through the city streets towards the fields at the back of the palace, where throngs of people were already gathered, either to race for the hand of the Princess, or to watch the defeat of the participants. Honey was on her heels, disguised to the best of her ability to avoid any attention from the guards. Nova swept her hair back in a short ponytail, and stepped hesitantly towards the starting line. Honey pushed her gently, and Nova stumbled a little bit as she took her place at the line. Honey pulled some strands out of Nova’s ponytail, curling them slightly around her fingers and letting them fall down to frame Nova’s face. Nova squirmed away, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“It’s fine, Honey. It’ll just get messed up in the race.” 

“Hush, Night- Nova.” She quickly corrected herself. “The Princess is watching.” 

Honey jerked her head to the left, and Nova followed the gesture. 

Princess Danna was beautiful. She sported a stunning white tunic and gold sandals, her hair tied back with ribbons and monarch clips. Nova felt her cheeks heat up, and quickly shook herself. She was there for revenge. She was there to  _ win.  _ It didn’t matter how the Princess’ graceful fingers brushed her hair from her eyes, or how her dark skin glowed under the bright midday sun. She looked away, determined to not be distracted by the Princess, but she was always drawn back to her. Danna looked around surveying all the different contestants, and met Nova’s gaze. She wanted to look away, but Nova felt herself being drawn in by Danna’s eyes. The Princess smiled a little and offered her a small wave, eyes twinkling. Nova tore her gaze away, turning away and focusing on the rolling hills before her. 

Danna had awoken early that morning, spending the early hours of dawn out in the fields, practicing for the competition. Not that she needed practice. It was said that she was so swift on her feet, it was as if she had wings. 

People started to arrive an hour before, spectators and competitors alike. Many gawked at her, others smirking or sauntering up to flirt their way into her good graces. She turned away from all of them, reminding every single one that her heart was only won from the race. Which was a lie. Her heart was not the prize won at this race. The true trophy was the title of Princess. Or prince, as her parents hoped. But she refused. She knew that no one would beat her, but she absolutely refused to be married to a man. 

Danna distanced herself from the crowd, gathering a couple of guards to ensure her privacy. She watched the contestants, rolling her eyes at their smug smiles. They all thought they had a chance. 

Something caught her eye. A short girl in a pretty tunic was pushed towards the starting line by an elaborately dressed older woman. The girl pushed her away, muttering to herself as she stalked to her place among the other racers. Danna watched her for some time, waiting for the girl to look towards her. 

She finally looked up, and Danna’s breath hitched. Her hair framed her face beautifully, falling in perfect black waves. There was something indescribable on her face, like she didn’t want to be there. But that was silly. Everyone wanted to be there. Why compete for  the hand of someone you didn’t want? Danna was intrigued. She smiled at the girl, offering her a small wave. A flash of surprise flickered over the girl’s face, but she didn’t smile back. She looked away, surveying the fields before them. 

The warning bell rang out, signaling that there were 3 minutes until the race started. Danna shook out her limbs, preparing for her next win. She made her way down to the other contestants, eyeing the black-haired girl from before. Her face was determined, a hand reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

Danna took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the bell chimed three more times and the race began. 

  
  



End file.
